


Cops and Drugs

by Fever_Induced



Category: Glee
Genre: Cop!Santana, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Weed, chapter 3: bondage, chapter 3: gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fever_Induced/pseuds/Fever_Induced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cop!Santana pulls over a car for speeding, finds a tall, blonde and beautiful girl inside who’s got a ton of pot in her purse and an award winning smile. Officer Lopez is gobbsmacked by the girl’s air-head nature when she asks ‘Why is there a bag of oregano in my purse?’ with sweet wide eyes and an adorably confused expression, because the way those blue eyes sparkle is anything but innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publish Date: 9/12/2012

 

_Woop! Woop!_

Brittany glanced behind her, using the rearview mirror, and sighed heavily. She cursed her luck before slowing her not quite reliable car and pulled off to the side of the road. The cop car followed suit, lights still flashing red and blue. She must have stared at them for a moment too long, because suddenly she was dizzy. Shaking her head she turned the radio off and rolled down the window in preparation of the officer coming.

She hoped she could flirt her way out of whatever ticket the greasy pig would throw at her. She hadn’t been speeding, so she assumed it would be for something asinine. She turned towards her large purse on the passenger’s side seat, and dove into it quickly to make sure the bag of weed was safely tucked away from sight.

Officer Santana Lopez sighed as she shifted her car into park. She slipped out and made her way over to the other’s idling car, making sure to press her fingers against the back corner, in case anything would happen to her there was now a set of her fingerprints on the car. She slipped her flashlight from the belt on her waist and clicked in on, peering through the back windows into the backseat area to check for other passengers.

When she strut up to the driver’s window she bent down to eye level, leaning her forearm against the top of the door to peer into the already opened window. Her gaze roved over the beautiful blonde woman in the driver’s seat. She smirked, “Evening Miss,” she started in a lazy drawl, “Know why I pulled you over?”

Brittany was not expecting the Officer to look so extremely delectable. Even more so, she wasn’t expecting a woman at all, but especially not a woman like _this_. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail and was mostly hidden by her uniform cap. Her skin was sun-kissed caramel, and looked smooth to the touch. Plump red lips were pulled into a devious smirk that a cop should absolutely not wear. Brittany wished she could get a look at the woman’s eyes, but they were hidden behind a dark pair of aviator sunglasses.

“You’re really pretty,” Brittany mused out loud, without really thinking about it.

Officer Lopez raised an eyebrow from behind her sunglasses at the compliment; the blonde’s voice was whimsical and thoughtful, as if she hadn’t really meant to say it out loud. “Thank you but flattery won’t get you out of a ticket, your left tail light is cracked, and the brake light is out. I’ll need your license, car registration and proof of insurance.”

Brittany pouted slightly, saying softly, “I was just trying to tell you I liked what I saw,” while she rummaged through her large purse.

Santana’s eyebrows skyrocketed at that off-handed admission, before clearing her face of emotion once again. The blonde turned to face her only moments later holding out her license. The Latina reached out, grabbing it, but the blonde didn’t seem to want to let go just yet, so she scowled as the girl tugged the plastic towards her. When the blonde finally let go she was giggling softly, even under the glare Santana was giving her.

Her eyes read over the information, quick to spur the girl into action, because the blonde was still just staring at her, “Brittany, I’ll need your car registration and proof of insurance as well..”

“Oh, of course!” Her tone and cheery disposition made no sense for someone who had just been pulled over. And Santana narrowed her eyes at the girl, watching as she reached over into the glove box. Her gaze dropped, roaming the girl’s lean body slowly, from the muscles straining in her neck, down to where bare thighs, exposed by short shorts, clenched.

Officer Lopez licked her lips, shifting her gaze when Brittany made a move to straighten, and brought her eyes up to meet the girl’s. Where she saw that bright blue were twinkling with amusement. No, she hadn’t been caught staring had she? When she arched a thin black eyebrow at the girl, Brittany handed over the papers.

She asked, “Is this what you need?”

Santana scoffed lightly, taking the papers and scanning them, before nodding. She pursed her lips before taking a deep breath, preparing to speak. Suddenly she froze, snapping her face up to stare right at the blonde who jumped slightly in shock. Santana squinted her eyes from behind her sunglasses, her eyes scrutinized Brittany’s face for a long moment before she took a step back, calmly stating, “Miss, I need you to step out of the vehicle.”

Brittany dropped her jaw, eyes going wide as she spluttered, “What? Why?”

Santana sighed, taking another step back, tucking her thumbs into her belt loops, “Please Miss, exit the vehicle.”

Blue eyes jumped straight to the way that the Latina’s one wrist flicked, her free fingers brushing against the material of her gun holster. The quietest of whimpers escaped her before she ducked her head, and complied.

Santana removed her sunglasses, clipping them to the pocket of her uniform as she ordered, “Hands against the hood, spread your legs, Miss.”

Brittany flushed, gnawing on her lip as she assumed the position. It was weird because the Officer was so tiny compared to herself, Brittany was taller than her by a few good inches, and the other was just smaller everywhere, well except for the chest area, the Latina was definitely larger than her there.

Santana narrowed her eyes in the calculating way of a cop, seeing how Brittany’s shoulders slumped and her head drooped forward, fingers tapping against the hood. The brunette stepped forward, placing her hands on bare shoulders, feeling Brittany twitch under her touch. “Miss, do you have any weapons, piercings, anything dangerous, or hidden items on your person?” She asked in an indifferent tone, her hands sliding down her back, firmly, feeling for anything she just listed, her palms coming down to her lower back before slipping around front, groping across an abdomen that tightened in response.

Santana smirked slightly, slowing her hands just a fraction as they inched upwards. She heard the other’s breath hitch, and paused, her hands resting firmly on the girl’s ribs, just beneath her breasts. “Miss?” She prodded.

“No,” it was a quick whisper. Then Brittany cleared her throat, “No weapons or anything like that, I could never hurt someone..” She shifted awkwardly, pressing her palms harder into the hood of her car.

Santana nodded, lifting her hands and trying to be absolutely professional as she patted down the girl’s bra. She stepped back enough to be able to bend and pat down her shirts and shoes, before straightening. Brittany stayed where she was, not sure if she was supposed to move or not.

“I’m going to search your car.”

The blonde whirled around, “Why? I didn’t do anything. You didn’t even run my license yet or anything.”

Santana smirked, quirking an eyebrow, “Oh, so you want me to go back to my cruiser and ring you up a ticket then?”

Brittany glanced down, toeing the ground as she murmured a soft, “No..”

“Thought so,” Santana said with a throaty chuckle. The two faced each other for long moment, Brittany with a small pout and slightly downcast eyes, and Santana eying up the long expanse of pale legs while the other wasn’t paying attention. Santana sniffed, nudging the edge of her nose, “I’m going to search your vehicle now.”

Brittany lifted her eyes, and crossed her arms so that she was hugging herself around her waist. “Sure thing, Officer,” she said softly, shrugging because at this point it wasn’t like she had control over the situation.

Officer Lopez regarded the blonde for a moment before opening the driver side door and peering inside cautiously. She reached over and cut the engine off, sliding the keys from the ignition and dropping them on the seat. Her next focus was the large purse in the passenger seat. She brought it towards her, idly flicking through the many objects.

Brittany nearly cried out when she realized what the officer was going for, but she stopped herself, forcing her face to remain calm and collected. She quickly reverted back to how she had acted in high school, the ditzy blonde cheerleader who had no clue what the hell was going on.

When Santana straightened up and held out a baggie towards the blonde with an amused expression on her face, Brittany peered at the bag curiously. “Why is there a bag of oregano in my purse?” She asked in her whimsical, quiet voice, her features scrunching together in confusion. She lifted her eyes from the bag to the Latina’s face to see that her mouth was hanging open, and flopping like a fish out of water, trying to form words.

How could this blonde stand there and seriously think that she could get away with having this much pot on her, trying to pretend it’s a seasoning. Who the hell does she think she is? Santana continued to stare at the blonde, eyes flickering over her face trying to see past this innocence that must be an illusion.

Their gazes locked for a few very long tense moments. Officer Lopez could see the mirth twinkling in bright blue eyes and instantly narrowed her gaze to a threatening glare. Brittany bit her lip nervously, bringing her hands in front of her as she crossed her one ankle behind the other out of nervous habit. The Officer was very intimidating, but still exquisitely beautiful, and Brittany wasn’t sure if she should be cowering in fear or throwing herself at the woman.

Brittany wasn’t prepared at all for the _Officer_ to lunge at her. In a flash Brittany had her front pressed up to her car once more, arms being yanked behind her back, twisted, and her wrists being cuffed. She threw a glance over her shoulder, panicking, “What are you doing?!”

Santana grunted, tugging Brittany’s bound wrists and pulling her away from the car. “I’m taking you in for possession of marijuana.”

Brittany whimpered, nearly toppling over from the force of another tug on her bound arms. She was a dancer, but in this position her balance was severely messed up. “Please Miss you can’t do this!”

Santana twisted around, glaring harshly, “That’s _Officer Lopez_ , to you. And I can. As an officer of the law it is my duty to bring in _criminals_. Possession of non-medical marijuana is a _criminal_ offence. Unless you have a prescription, I will be taking you down to the station, and call a tow truck to take your car for now. Maybe someone will pay your bail and you won’t have to sit in jail until your court date, but for now, you’re coming with me.”

Brittany stared at ‘Officer Lopez’ with her mouth hanging open, not understanding how a woman so beautiful could be so utterly cruel. Her plump lips had thinned, pulled tightly back over her teeth, as if she were a snarling animal. Her eyes had hardened, her eyebrows pulled together causing her forehead to crease. It was scary. But totally sexy too.

“Officer, I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement here,” she tried, her ass plopping into the backseat of her cruiser.

Santana looked down at the blonde, her hair was tousled slightly, chest heaving, and no doubt her heart was racing. She cocked her head to the side curiously, silently telling her to continue. Brittany smiled slightly as she looked up at the tiny Latina. When she laid herself across the backseat it was amusing to see those thin black eyebrows shoot upwards in a mix of confusion and curiosity.

Brittany wiggled herself slightly, then suddenly she was pulling her legs up against her torso and bringing her hands under her ass, raising her arms until her hands were passed her feet. And now they were in front of her body still cuffed, and Brittany sat up again. She scooted herself forward so that she was on the edge of the seat, feet on the pavement outside, smiling innocently at Santana’s gaping mouth.

The blonde reached out, grabbing the front of Officer Lopez’s uniform jacket and tugging until the woman was bent over and leaning towards her. All Santana could think about was how flexible the woman in this backseat was, her mind flashing scenarios that she couldn’t force to stop. Brittany tugged her closer, their faces inching together. “I don’t want to go to jail, Officer,” she whispered, sounding so convincingly innocent, “Please don’t make me, I don’t think I could handle it..”

Santana shuddered as warm hands were pressed against her, running along her abdomen with purposefully firm strokes. She swallowed thickly, “Miss Pierce, are you trying to bribe an officer of the law?” She asked as evenly as she could, though she shifted closer, her knee resting against the vinyl seat between pale legs.

Brittany jutted out her lower lip, speaking softly, “I would _never_ , Officer.. I just thought there was some mutual interest here..”

Santana’s eyes flashed up to her face, drinking in the sudden darkness of the blonde’s earlier bright eyes, the pupils blown outrageously large. She swallowed thickly again, gaze dropping to that heart shaped mouth, begging to be kissed.

Brittany arched forward as she tugged the uniform shirt out from beneath her belt and pants. “Do you not think I’m pretty, Officer Lopez?” Her voice was the perfect mixture of her innocent airiness while simultaneously dripping pure sex and need.

And the way she continued to use Santana’s title had the Latina quivering in her boots. She licked her lips, watching Brittany watch the movement with hunger in her eyes. Their gazes met once more and then suddenly they were kissing, a clash of tongue, teeth and desperation.

Brittany couldn’t wipe the stupid grin from her lips even as they kissed. Officer Lopez was quick to grab fistfuls of blonde hair, her tongue wrestling for a form of dominance over the ‘criminal’ before her. Brittany groaned, leaning back, and pulling the tan woman with her.

Neither were prepared for the way their bodies bounced against the seat. Or the way their previously pressed mouths, separated then clashed back together harshly. Santana threw her head back with a hiss, and Brittany let out a low groan, tongue swiping against a now bloody lip.

She stared up with half lidded eyes at her arresting officer and licked her lip again. The sight was enough for Santana to ignore the slight throb of her own lip, and dive back for another heated kiss. Brittany giggled, tugging the officer’s shirt until the other obeyed and pressed their chests together.

Santana rested one forearm next to a blonde head of hair, so she wasn’t crushing the poor girl, while her other hand drifted to stroke a firm thigh now that long legs had wrapped themselves around her waist.

Brittany urgently rocked up against the other woman, fingers skillfully working the buttons undone so she could sneak her hands easily beneath the two layers of shirts. She ran her fingernails against what she was sure were toned abs, and Santana pulled away from her lips with what sounded dangerously close to a growl. Brittany’s eyes went wide as she tilted her head to look up at the officer, she found swollen red lips, smooth caramel skin that was flushed with need and the darkest eyes she had ever seen. She was absolutely beyond beautiful.

Santana was almost concerned with the way Brittany was staring up at her with a look the Latina couldn’t decipher. But pink lips were parted and moving just barely with each pant, eyes wide and the bright blue barely visible against her blown pupils. “Brittany?”

The raspy sound of Santana’s voice snapped the blonde back to reality (away from thought of dark-haired Princesses and blonde knights that fought off evil scary dragons) and she smiled easily, whispering, “Kiss me?”

Santana smiled slightly before lowering her head again and stealing those reddened lips in a bruising kiss. Brittany arched upwards, forcing their breasts more firmly together, eliciting hums of approval from both their throats.

The brunette gasped when she realized long fingers had worked their way inside her trousers. Her hips bucked, forcing Brittany’s touch to press harder against her damp panties. Santana grunted as she reached down and grabbed Brittany’s wrist, forcing her beneath the last restriction.

Brittany beamed up at her officer, fingers eagerly diving through wet folds, earning a breathy sigh from swollen lips. Santana shivered, squirming slightly because of the cool metal that pressed against her pelvis. She would have un-cuffed the blonde, but a slim digit sliding deep within her kept her distracted from doing anything but letting out a moan.

“Feel good, Officer Lopez?” Brittany whispered, moving her finger slowly in and out.

“Shut up,” Santana growled, rocking her hips, urging the blonde to move faster. With a knowing smile, Brittany did just that, slamming another finger into the Latina and moving her fingers rapidly. The sudden change of pace had Officer Lopez crying out and throwing her head back.

Brittany merely smiled widely up at the flushed woman, enjoying the fact that she had the upper hand on the Latina, while handcuffed in the back seat of the squad car and beneath her. She watched Officer Lopez’s eyebrows knot together, and the way her eyes were clenched so tightly closed that she had winkles at the sides of her eyes that matched the cute little ones at the top of her scrunched nose.

When Brittany added a third finger, and ground her palm against the tan woman’s clit, her expression changed all together. A strong jaw dropped, red, swollen lips formed a perfect ‘o’ shape, and the rest of her face relaxed completely for a moment before black eyebrows slowly inched inward and upwards, eyes peeking open just slightly, a picture of intense rapture blooming the way redness in her cheeks darkened and spread down her neck.

Brittany stared up in awe. Her movements paused for a split second, before returning with renewed vigor. Santana bit her lip harshly, ignoring the sting as she further hurt her gouged lip, and groaned, moving her hips against Brittany’s thrusts for maximum depth and friction.

She gasped then cried out, her back arching as long fingers stroked that sweet spot inside of her. Brittany leaned up, and caught the Latina’s hammering pulse point between her lips, biting down not so gently.  Santana cried out again, though this time the sound came a bit more strangled, and her body stiffened, breath hitching and pausing as her body trembled with the waves of her orgasm.

Before Brittany even knew the Latina was coming down from her high, she was letting out a high pitched moan because a tan hand had found its way into her shorts and swiftly entered her with two fingers. The blonde squirmed with pleasure, her hands quickly finding a grip on the front of Officer Lopez’s uniform top to pull the woman closer and kiss her passionately.

Brittany rolled her hips up against the tan hand, while their tongues battled for the dominance both were unwilling to hand over. With a growl, Santana sucked a pink bottom lip between hers and gave a harsh nibble. Brittany tore away with a half gasp, half moan, hips jerking sporadically. The blonde panted heavily, leaning her head back against the seat, face scrunched with pleasure.

Officer Lopez admired the blonde’s pale face for a moment before dropping her lips to rasp into her ear. “So you know what to scream, blondie, my name’s Santana.” And she licked the edge of a red-tinted ear.

Brittany’s moans heightened in pitch, her knuckles white from gripping the shirt so tightly. Her hips rolled and gyrated towards the hand between her legs, and when another finger started to rub circles against her clit she cried out, “Santana!”

The Latina grinned, fingering her clit harder, lips nipping and sucking at the long slope of a pale neck. Brittany thrashed, throwing her head around, biting her lip and whining hotly until it all suddenly became too much for her. With a cry of pleasure her back arched so far off the seat that Santana had to lean back, which gave her the perfect view of Brittany pleasure stricken face. Santana’s strokes slowed, and she allowed the girl to ride out the waves of ecstasy.

Officer Lopez brought a hand to the girl’s lower back, gently guiding her back down flat as her lithe body trembled with the aftershocks of her orgasm. It took a few seconds for Brittany to focus back to the present time, and when she did, she grinned lazily at the officer, and brought her hands up to cup tan cheeks and pulled her in for a slow kiss.

The Latina sighed against soft lips. Who knew that pulling over one old, rusted car could turn her whole day around and throw her in a whole new direction.

After a while of lazy kissing, they broke to catch their breath. Santana murmured, “Let me get those off..” and felt around her belt pockets for the small silver keys.

Brittany hummed, and nodded, leaning back against the seat comfortably as she stared up at the roof of the car. She blinked away the haziness that still lingered in her vision. “I’m like.. extra super high right now, Santana,” Brittany said before laughing hard.

Santana merely rolled her eyes as she fiddled with the handcuffs and keys, trying to get the blonde free.

“Seriously. I was totally hot boxing for a good while, and like fifty miles back I cracked the windows, started letting out the smoke. Then broke out the Fabreeze and air fresheners to cover up the smell. I’m so lucky you didn’t pull onto the road behind me any sooner, I would have been so busted.”

“Who says you aren’t already busted?”

Brittany pouted, while Santana stared at her with a blank face. They did this for a few seconds before Santana chuckled and buried her face into a pale neck, mumbling, “Joke. I was joking.”

“Good,” Brittany said with a laugh, nudging the cop with her shoulder. Santana laughed softly, finally getting both metal cuffs unlocked.

Brittany took the freedom to twist her wrist experimentally, wincing slightly. Santana took hold of her hand by her fingers and pulled them close, pressing a few soft kisses to slender wrists that would be bruised tomorrow.

“You’re really sweet,” Brittany whispered.

Santana stared down at the blonde, looking her over carefully before smirking and telling her, “You’re still high, shut-up.”

That got Brittany laughing incredibly hard once more. When she settled down she realized the Latina had scooted away and began fixing herself. But the blonde sprawled herself comfortably against the seat, staring up at her lazily. “Maybe. But I’m also incredibly horny..”

Santana threw the blonde an incredulous look, “Still?” she asked exasperated.

Brittany nodded slyly, and wiggled her eyebrows, telling her, “I’ve got the munchies too.”

Santana slapped a hand over her mouth to hold back a guffaw of laughter. She shook her head, “You’re too much, Brittany,” she said through a chuckle. But Brittany was still looking at her with a dopey smile on her face, and Santana rolled her eyes, murmuring, “I’m sure there’s something we can do to fix that, though,” and swooped down for a hungry kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast-forward a bit past when we last so our lovely ladies, but don’t worry what you’ve missed will be casually/vaguely mentioned through this chapter. This is filled with enjoyable fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: 4/16/2013

Santana trudged up five flights of stairs of her apartment complex (the elevator had been busted for over a week now) and dragged her feet down the hall until she was stopped in front of door 513. With heavy hands she lifted her key and fit it into the lock, twisting slowly. She was weary to the bone after working the twelve hour night shift. It may have been only eight am but Santana was looking forward to stripping right down to nothing and face planting into her mattress. The door swung closed behind her and immediately everything was wrong. Santana narrowed her eyes. Her windows had been covered making the apartment dark and gloomy, rather than filled with the morning sun's light. And candles had been set up at intervals alternating to the left and right, leading a path from the middle of the living room area and down the hall that lead to her bedroom and bathroom.

_Someone's been in my house_ , were her immediate thoughts, hand going to her belt to be met with nothing but fabric. No gun on her waist, which had been checked into the equipment locker at the end of her shift. No protection. Feeling exposed and naked without her normal form of protection Santana went right for the door-side table. She dropped her bag while unlocking the single drawer, pulling out her personal (registered) handgun. Spinning around she did a canvas of the living space, holding her weapon properly in her hands and aiming down the barrel. She tiptoed towards the small kitchen.

Clear.

Her shoes made no noise as she followed the path of the candles, pistol still at attention, sweeping back and forth with Santana's gaze. The flickering flames ended just in front of her bathroom, door left ajar. She bypassed the lure, first wanting to check her bedroom for an intruder. Once that was cleared she entered the hallway heading for the bathroom.

Santana leveled her shoulders as she stood in front of the door, soft classical music drifted to her ears, the scent of lavender and vanilla swarming her nose. She nudged the door open with her foot, enough to lean into the room without exposing her entire body to do a sweep for criminals. She found one staring right back at her from the bubbly water of her bathtub. "This is considered breaking and entering," she growled.

Cerulean blue eyes stared up at her and if Brittany was affected at all by a gun aimed at her face, she didn't show it. There was an easy smile curling the corners of her mouths upwards and she looked entirely relaxed, arms splayed out on the edges of the tub, blonde locks pulled into a messy bun. "Are you going to pull out the handcuffs or shoot me?" She teased, voice gentle and lilting, just as it had been all those weeks ago when they first met.

Santana sighed, thumb flicking the safety back on as she lowered her weapon, laying it on the counter. Her exhaustion quickly overtook her previously hard features as she watched Brittany with barely open eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Sinking lower into the bubbles and flashing a coy smile the blonde joked back, "You're not happy to see me?"

The Latina expelled a sigh, ribbing her forehead. "I gave you my address because the second time we went out for drinks I was too plastered to walk a straight line, and you wouldn't allow me to hail a cab back. And the only reason we went over my schedule together was to reschedule our dinner that I had to cancel. None of that was an invitation for you to come over unannounced and seduce me. I have another shift in nine hours, I can't fuck right now.." She explained, sounding entirely defeated.

"You think this is some backwards booty-call?" Brittany asked through a deep frown.

"Brittany," she sounded exasperated as she leaned up against the sink, rubbing her face with her palms. "All we've done is fucked the few times we've seen each other. What am I supposed to assume?"

There was a slosh of water and pitter-patter of timid footsteps, before Santana felt warm hands grip her wrists and tug her own hands off her face. Brittany fit their palms together, interlacing their fingers. But the brunette didn't lift her gaze; her eyes could barely stay open as it was, locked on bare feet and her own sneakers. "This hasn't come across like I wanted it to, I'm sorry.. I know you have another shift tonight, that's why I wanted to this for you. It's all supposed to help you relax, I have bath salts and bubbles and other things planned. So please just join me in the bath, San." She gave a light squeeze to the officer's fingers.

Santana was unresponsive for a few long moments. Afraid the other had fallen asleep Brittany leaned forward and nudged her nose against where tan skin met a dark hairline, before placing a soft kiss there. It caused the Latina to exhale deeply, before giving her own squeeze of Brittany's hands, mumbling, "Let me just do a few things first?"

The blonde nodded, squeezing back and saying softly, "I'll warm up the water, it's cooled a bit."

Santana nodded and Brittany snuck another kiss to her hairline before slipping away to do exactly that. The officer didn't let her eyes stray to the naked body she knew all too well. She grabbed her handgun and left the bathroom to lock it away, then hung up her jacket and kicked off her shoes beside the table. She tossed her keys into their bowl, after double checking the drawer was locked tightly, then bolted the front door and headed back down the hallway. Again she bypassed the bathroom, this time to strip her clothes and toss them in the hamper in her room and take a moment to tie up her hair and glance in the mirror. She couldn't stand to look at her reflection for long before going back to Brittany. She hated twelve hour shifts; they always left her feeling tired down to her bones.

Once in the bathroom again, she let herself look at Brittany, who had once again submerged herself beneath the bubbles. And standing there in all her nude glory Santana took a moment to really look at the blonde before her. Brittany had her head tilted back, resting against the farthest lip of the tub, those blue eyes were closed and neck bared. Mocha eyes traveled the slope of her pale throat down to her jutting collar bones then stopped at the topmost curve of her breasts where the bubbles hid all else from view. The blonde looked entirely serene; it was bizarre for Santana to see someone so relaxed and seemingly as home in her apartment.

“Are you joining me or just going to stare all day?”

Santana’s eyes flickered back to Brittany’s face, only to see she hadn’t moved an inch or opened her eyes. “I might just stare,” the Latina murmured back, tender gaze roaming along the contours of rosy cheeks and gentle jawlines. When she saw Brittany peek open one eye and those thin pink lips contorted into the slightest of pouts, Santana flashed a smile and chuckled lowly, assuring, “I’m kidding, make room,” she motioned with her hands.

Brittany shuffled just the slightest, the tops of her knees poking through the bubbles as she bent them up. She watched Santana with a small grin as the Latina strut closer before slowly lowering herself into the water with a hiss.

“Jeez, Britt, hot enough?”

“We’ll be in here for a while, I wanted it to last,” the blonde whispered, her hands gliding across tan shoulders and guiding Santana to lean back against her. The brunette merely grunted in response, tilting her head and resting it against Brittany’s shoulder as strong legs lowered into the water, tangling with her own. Dark eyes fluttered shut and Santana was immensely grateful for the large bathtub her apartment was able to hold, or the two of them never would have been able to fit so comfortably.

The officer could feel Brittany shifting behind her, but didn’t have the energy to lift herself so the other could move more freely. Moments later Santana felt a warm cloth run against her shoulder and murmured, “What’re you doing?”

“Washing you,” Brittany said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. And maybe it was. Santana didn’t think about it. Brittany took her time washing Santana’s body; she was patient through the squirming and entirely efficient even at the most intimate areas. Once the scrub down was complete she urged Santana to sit forward some, which she did with a groan of disapproval. “I have to shampoo you hair,” the blonde said softly.

Santana merely nodded. Okay, that was a suitable reason to move out of her comfortable position. She tilted her head back and Brittany poured water over her head, shielding her eyes, before she began to work the shampoo into Santana’s long locks. Mere seconds later the brunette was groaning and leaning into Brittany’s scalp massage. Then tension in her body had almost completely vanished by now.

“Rinse,” the blonde murmured, urging the Latina to tilt her head back. Santana followed every instruction until her hair was no longer sudsy, and the blonde worked conditioner into her locks and rinsed that out as well. Then much to her refusal, telling Brittany she really didn’t have to, her legs were lathered and Brittany carefully shaved them. After the initial embarrassment, Santana relaxed and allowed the blonde to do as she wished. It wasn’t often that she was pampered so thoroughly.

 

* * *

 

With the bath water draining, Santana pat herself dry with the towel, Brittany telling her to come to the bed when she was done. The towel wouldn’t be needed. The brunette was slow with her movements, but the prospect of what Brittany was hinting at had her skin buzzing with excitement.

She entered her bedroom to find it littered with flickering candles, Brittany perched on the edge of her bed. Her brow furrowed with confusion when she realized Brittany had slipped into shorts and a tank-top. The blonde grinned and skipped across the room, taking Santana by the hand and leading her to the bed, “Here, lay face down on the towel,” she urged, excitement lacing her sweet voice.

Santana sighed deeply before once again doing as she was told, flopping with no grace onto the middle of the bed. She folded her arms and rested her chin against her hands, mumbling, “For some reason I thought we’d get our sweet lady kisses on..”

Brittany joined her on the bed, Santana could feel her kneeling just to her right. Lips brushed against her ear as Brittany murmured back, “I thought you were too exhausted for that,” her fingertips teased along the back of Santana’s neck.

A smile curled at her full lips and she tilted her head to meet blue eyes. “Kiss me?”

“Just once,” Brittany whispered, leaning forward to initiate the first kiss of the night. She meant for it to be short and sweet, just enough to convey that she wasn’t here for what the Latina had originally assumed. But the kiss was quick to transition into something more hot and heavy. It was hard to control the passion when two strong forces met.

Brittany finally tore herself away, both at a loss for words and panting to catch their breath. She groaned softly, biting her own lip before placing a firm kiss on Santana’s lips and pulling back completely. “Okay, that’s it. No more sweet lady kisses tonight,” she said through her labored breaths.

“Okay,” Santana whispered breathlessly.

The blonde shuffled backwards and straddled Santana’s upper thighs so she was basically sitting just behind her butt. “The bath was to get you calm enough for this,” Brittany explained, pressing her extra-warm palms against a tan back. Santana squirmed slightly under the wetness, unsure. Brittany let out a soft giggle before spreading the oil with her hands, the scent of lavender permeating the air. The Latina let out a soft, “Oh,” realizing she was getting treated to a massage. She could hear Brittany giggle from above.

There was nothing sexual about it as Brittany sunk her fingers, palms, and knuckles into Santana’s overworked muscles, no matter the noises that came from the Latina’s mouth. Shoulders, upper back, lower back, thighs, calves, arms, hands, feet, glutes, and neck. Brittany massaged every inch of skin she could reach, even as Santana wavered on the edge of consciousness. Her hands were sore by the time she was done, and Brittany was positive she would have oily hands for a whole week from how much she used on the Latina.

Santana had never felt more sated in her life. She was verging on sleep. She could feel the soft caress of lithe fingers trailing along the bumps of her spine, the tickle of blonde hair at her shoulders, and a pair of thin pink lips pressing the softest of kisses to her temple. She hummed deep in her throat out of contentment.

Brittany’s voice was scarcely a whisper, “I’m going to set your alarm so you have plenty of time to get ready for work later.”

The bed shifted and Santana cracked open an eye, groaning out, “Stay for a while, Britt.”

The blonde offered a lopsided smile and leaned down to brush their lips together. “It’s a little past ten now, and I have a class to set up for at eleven. I’d stay but I can’t let Mike down.” She kissed Santana until the pout disappeared from her red lips.

Santana grunted in disapproval as Brittany left the bed, she shifted her head to look the other way, watching the blonde dancer exit the bedroom. She returned moments later with the blanket which had previously been draped over the back of the couch. The Latina smiled broadly as the material was draped over her prone body. Brittany peppered kisses all over the side of her face before whispering, “We still have a dinner date to setup, call me later okay?”

“Will do,” Santana murmured, eye lids fluttering before falling shut. She could feel that Brittany had yet to move from the bed and tilted her head more towards where she thought the blonde was. It was difficult to move, being so close to sleep, but Santana reached out, fingers finding a strong thigh. She stroked the skin there for a long moment before requesting for the second time that night, “Kiss me?”

Brittany didn’t hesitate to fulfill the Latina’s wishes. The kiss was soft and slow, and everything right. Santana was trying to show just how grateful she was for the special treatment, and Brittany attempted to convey how she felt for the brunette without having to say it in words. Their passion was unyielding and spurred their kiss to move past gentle, into dominant exploring and willing submission, the woman trading off roles frequently. They shared many kisses before Brittany separated them, resting forehead to forehead, purring, “I’m glad to be of assistance, Officer Lopez.”

“It was my pleasure, Miss Pierce,” the Latina purred right back, smirk curling her lips upwards.

A soft peck was placed to Santana’s lips, and Brittany whispered against them, “I’ll gladly help out again..”

Santana leaned forward to press a firm kiss to thin pink lips and whisper, “I know, thank you.”

They shared another short kiss, before Brittany peeled away, brushing her lips against the Latina’s cheek and blowing out the candles. Santana drifted off slowly as the blonde went around her apartment, cleaning up the other candles. Officer Lopez had passed out content, before the sound of the apartment door opening and closing had even reached her ears.

Maybe, with Brittany, twelve hour shifts weren’t so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUCH different than the other chapters. This one involves gun-play and bondage. It's out of the norm for most people, so you've been warned. No true acts of violence are commited though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date: 6/10/2013

 

Santana was too busy to do much of anything other than dig her fingers a little harder and kiss a bit more forcefully.

Brittany had surprised her earlier and was now currently straddling the Latina’s abdomen, hands tangled in dark hair as they continued to make out as they’d done for the past half hour, alternating between slow, languid kisses and ones with much more teeth and tongue. The two hadn’t been able to spend much time together lately because of conflicting schedules and a robbery streak that had left the police (and thereby Santana) with limited downtime. Now they were making up for it.

“I wish I could have seen it,” Brittany murmured, her lips blazing a path down Santana’s neck, earning a grunt in response, nails scraping down her pale thighs.

“I wouldn’t want you near that situation,” Santana grumbled in return.

Brittany scoffed lightly, sinking her teeth deliberately hard into the tender flesh of Santana’s neck. “Don’t think I can handle it?” She asked over the quiet whimpers.

“No,” Santana said through a pant, closing her eyes tightly to regain any natural capabilities like putting together coherent thoughts, other than ravishing her favorite blonde until she couldn’t walk straight. “Just.. I don’t like the thought of you in harm’s way.”

There was a hum of thought, before soft lips and a gentle tongue soothed the red bite mark. “You think I like it? Wondering if you’ll make it back from each shift?”

Santana sighed deeply, her fingers tickling up pale flesh, palms gliding over a pert ass until she could rest them on defined hips. “Britt,” she started, only to be quickly cut off.

“I know. It’s the risk of the job,” she mumbled, face still buried between a tan shoulder and neck. After a long moment Brittany pulled back and cupped Santana’s face, her thumbs stroking over high cheekbones, before reuniting their lips in a heated kiss.

Santana was focused on warm, wet lips attached to hers, a skillful tongue invading her mouth, and the expanse of soft skin beneath her finger tips that she didn’t register that Brittany was moving.

Until the cold press of metal against her ribcage shocked her into breaking their kiss. She immediately smacked Brittany’s hand, pushing her own gun so that it wasn’t directed at her body, hissing, “What the hell Britt?”

The blonde merely smirked, leaning her body back to separate them slightly, bringing Santana’s gun between them and pressing the barrel against her sternum. “You like the thrill right?” Santana gulped, eyes flickering between the gun and Brittany’s dark blue eyes. “When a criminal has you in his sights, his gun or pocket knife trained on you, desperate to get away, willing to do _anything_ not to go to jail.”

Santana set her jaw and bucked Brittany up, shifting their positions so that the blonde was now flat on her back, wrist pinned to the mattress by Santana’s firm hand. “Don’t _ever_ point a loaded pistol at someone unless you plan on shooting them,” she growled.

A wicked grin curled the corners of Brittany’s mouth upwards, the only warning before Santana found their positions reversed. Brittany had both of Santana’s dainty wrists in her grasp, pulled over her tousled head of dark hair and pinned firmly to the mattress, keeping her down with the entire weight of her body sprawled against her legs and lower abdomen. The gun pressed firmly into her stomach.

There was a faint click. Brittany watched fear flicker in mocha orbs as Santana’s trained ear recognized the noise. The safety switch of her own personal weapon. “What makes you think I won’t shoot?”

Santana swallowed thickly. She was pretty sure Brittany would never hurt her, or anyone, especially with something so unnecessarily violent as a gun. But it was a basic instinct to fear a weapon as powerful as a loaded pistol with the safety switched off. “Britt,” she whimpered, eyes wide as she stared up at the normally innocent blonde, now looking menacing.

The pressure was released off her stomach, but the gun dragged upwards until the barrel was pressed under her chin, tilting her head back slightly. A whimper escaped her throat and Santana pinched her eyes shut.

“Look at me.”

The whisper was soft, lilting, like the Brittany she was used to, and it urged her to obey, lids separating slowly. The blonde wagged the weapon in front of her face and Santana grimaced, a chill working its way up her spine. What the fuck was wrong with her! She was an officer of the law and had training in taking down criminals, so why could her brain come up with nothing to defend herself now?

Because she knew Brittany would never hurt her?

Or was her lust addled mind still too focused on the appeal of a dominating Brittany? Firm grip on the pistol’s handle, arm muscles rippling, dark, confident eyes and the fact that she was oozing power, was that overriding her fear?

No, the fear was still there, dripping like ice through her veins, keeping her startlingly aware of every minute detail.

Brittany’s calculating eyes flickered across the Latina’s features, taking in the abundance of conflicting emotion and an almost cocky grin split her lips apart, revealing her pearly teeth. “Tell me you’re not turned on right now,” she said, her tone almost teasing.

Santana grunted, yanking her arms against Brittany’s hold. The blonde tsked, disappointed in her lover’s lack of response. She jammed the gun against Santana’s cheek, pressing with more force than necessary, earning a gasp and wide, frightened eyes.

Blue eyes were hooded as the blonde giggled, nodding to herself, “You definitely are turned on. I can see it in your eyes, that as scared as you may be, the lack of control, being dominated, it’s getting you more aroused than you’d expected.” A hungry gaze raked over the Latina’s shuddering body, bare sans a thin pair of panties.

A whimper escaped Santana, feeling the cool metal trace a line down her side, catching on her panties and caressing her thigh, before moving upwards. She bit her lip when the metal scraped against her already hard nipple, trying to suppress a moan as a bolt of pleasure shot straight through to her core.

“You’re so beautiful,” Brittany whispered, her nose nudging the side of Santana’s contorted face. A sprinkle of kisses along her strong jaw. A torturously slow lick against her collarbone. And hot, heavy breaths teasing her pert nipple. Brittany sucked the bud into her mouth without warning, nibbling gently and laving it with attention from her tongue, causing Santana to arch up against her body with a guttural moan.

The Latina dug her nails into her palms, crying out due to a particularly harsh scrape of teeth against her sensitive nipple. She could barely catcher her breath as butterfly kisses were spread around her chest. “Britt,” she gasped, “Britt, baby, put away the gun and let me go, I wanna fuck you so hard right now,” she groaned.

“No,” the blonde growled in response, her weapon digging into the tender flesh where Santana’s throat met the underside of her chin. “You’re not in charge here.” Santana spluttered, eyes wide as she squirmed beneath her lover. Brittany loomed dangerously over the other woman, eyes narrowed threateningly. “Now stay put, Santana.”

The brunette found herself gulping as the lithe body above her peeled away slowly, gun lazily aimed at her. Brittany couldn’t wipe the smirk off her face if she tried, she had reduced Officer Lopez to a shivering, cowering mess of tousled hair, red cheeks, and soaked panties. The adrenaline was enough to get her as high as her best weed. She was thrilled to see Santana had barely moved an inch, not even lowering her arms. Good. She didn’t want to reprimand the woman for being disobedient. Well, maybe she deserved a bit of spanking.

Brittany snickered to herself, seeing from the corner of her eye as Santana shuddered deeply, and crouched to the floor, eyes trained on Santana’s as her fingertips searched their pile of clothes. “Close your eyes, sweetheart,” she whispered. Plump red lips were wet by the quick sweep of a tongue, and a slender throat bobbed before mocha orbs reluctantly slid shut.

When Brittany stood once more, there was a muffled jingle that Santana couldn’t quite put a name to. The bed dipped and she knew her lover was approaching, causing her to anxiously twitch. Her breath hitched when there was a tickle against her inner thigh, without thinking she spread her legs with a low hum. The faintest of pressures pressed against her through the thin silk of her panties, and she immediately began to grind against it, eagerly searching for more friction.

Hot breath was at her ear and a husky whisper brought her crashing to reality, “You look positively delectable trying to fuck this gun.” Santana’s hips stopped with a strangled moan, her heart pounding for a totally different reason now. A giggle had her eyes flickering open to see Brittany hovering above her and smiling innocently. “Incredibly sexy,” she purred, her grip shifting, pressing the gun more firmly into the girl beneath her, earning a gasp/moan in response.

“Britt,” the Latina was breathless, the blonde gazing at her with unrestrained hunger. Santana met her gaze with the same intensity, unable to deny that she was beyond turned on by this situation. Attempting to squeeze her thighs was futile with the blonde settle comfortably between them. She grunted, about to grab her lover and get what she wanted, until she found her hands restrained. A quick look upwards and lift of her arms had her groaning in distress, “Brittany!”

“Yes?” Came the sweet answer.

“Fucking un-cuff me!”

“No.”

“What do you mean _no_? This is going too far!” She growled. Brittany merely smirked and slipped off the bed once again, trailing the gun down a tan leg. “Brittany!” The Latina screeched in frustration.

“I suggest using your inside voice, Miss Lopez,” the blonde teased. Brittany wrapped a hand around her ankle and yanked hard, dragging the fuming Latina until her feet could hit the ground. “You’ll be screaming in no time anyways.”

Santana huffed, her cheats heating noticeably as she lifted herself into a sitting position, cuffed hands in her lap, glaring at her tormenter.

“Turn over,” Brittany said with the lift of her chin.

Santana narrowed her eyes and attempted to cross her arms for a moment before growling and slamming her fists against her thighs, “Seriously, enough.”

Brittany bent at the hips and stroked the officer’s cheek with a soft smile, before her hand was buried in dark locks at the base of her skull, tugging Santana’s head backwards and forced their eyes to meet. “I think you need to learn a lesson, Santana. You are not in charge here.” She smirked, watching her throat bob. “Stand up.”

The order was followed and soon Santana was standing on wobbling legs, lips pursed in a thin line and eyes wide. “Turn around,” a whisper now. Again Santana obeyed, Brittany’s grip on her hair loosening only slightly, making sure they were still staring into each other’s eyes. “Now,” Brittany’s hand slid free from her hair, fingertips tracing the bumps of Santana’s spine until she could press against her lower back, “bend over.”

Santana licked her lips, arching her back and flipping her hair over one shoulder, still staring into smoldering blue as she slowly bend over, resting her hands on the edge of the mattress. Brittany’s smile turned wicked, again the only warning before a harsh slap was planted on Santana’s ass. The Latina yelped, jerking forward slightly and drawing her bottom lip into her mouth, thighs clenching together not so subtly.

Brittany eyes her for a moment, palm rubbing soothingly over the stinging area. “Try not to enjoy yourself too much,” she teased, smacking down on her other ass cheek, a breathless moan escaping the submissive.

At the next slap, Santana’s back arched and she let out a low keening sound, her cheeks quickly flushing with embarrassment, still staring at Brittany from over her shoulder. The blonde grinned right back at her, palm soothing over an already burning backside.

Another slap resounded in the air.

Another gasp.

A light snicker.

Brittany eased down the Latina’s panties, revealing reddened flesh. She hummed in delight as the material slipped down tan legs, until Santana could step out of them. Knelt on one knee behind the officer, Brittany cupped her firm ass, peppering light kisses along her stinging flesh, earning a hiss from the other.

Santana chewed on her lip bundling the sheet into her clenched fists. Her ass was already burning, Brittany’s lips may have been soft but at the moment they were grating against her sensitive skin. A surprised moan escaped her throat when a warm, wet tongue was dragged slowly across her backside, feeling like silk and causing her to tremble. Brittany planted wet, open mouthed kisses everywhere, hands gentle as they rubbed the tender flesh.

Just when Santana was beginning to relax, Brittany sucked a mouthful of tanned cheek into her mouth and bit down, grinding her teeth into the skin. The Latina cried out, ripping the sheet off the bed as she jolted upright. But Brittany’s strong hand on her back had her bending over once more. “I warned you about enjoying yourself sweetheart,” Brittany reminded her, smacking her palm hard against the area she’d just bitten, earning another cry.

Her voice was strangled as she growled out, “I’m _not_.”

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Brittany purred, her blonde hair tickling Santana’s shoulders, hard nipples scraping against her back as she leaned over the tinier body. Her hands stroked Santana’s ass for another moment before her foot kicked her legs a little further apart, and one hand snuck its way between spread thighs. Fingertips explored the apex, quickly becoming coated in Santana’s sweet nectar, spreading it over her swollen folds.

Santana dropped her face into the bed, muffling her moan as her hips rolled into Brittany’s hand on their own accord. She was desperate for any kind of relief at this point. When a long digit slipped deeply inside of her, she could not hold back her cry of delight, forcing her body backwards towards the blonde. Brittany snickered from her position and curled her finger, stroking Santana’s insides and causing the Latina to whimper and whine as her body squirmed.

All too soon the sensation was over and Santana let out a groan, glancing over her shoulder just in time to see Brittany’s hand raised, before it came down with a resounding _whack_ against her backside. “Ugh,” she grunted, hips jerking, trying to find some kind of relief, “ _Brittany._ ”

It was a plea, begging for assistance.

The blonde moved around the other woman and bounced onto the bed so that she could lay comfortably against the pillows propped against the headboard. Santana was still bent over the side, chewing on her lip, eyes anxiously focused on the gun pointed in her direction. “C’mere,” Britt insisted, reaching out and grabbing the brunette’s upper arm, dragging her forwards until Santana was knelt over her, knee pressed to the mattress on either side of pale hips.

Brittany licked her lips, running her free hand against the flat plane of Santana’s stomach, before grabbing her hip and guiding her forward a few inches. Then down, making Santana sit on her abdomen, wet center pressed against the rippling muscle.

“Grind,” Brittany purred, one hand stroking a tan hip affectionately as she watched with hooded eyes.

Santana rested her palms against Brittany’s sternum, watching the skin erupt in goose bumps from the cool metal around her own wrists pressing there. She bit her lip and adjusted her knees until she could roll her hips. It took mere seconds before pale abs were drenched in Santana’s wetness, and the Latina squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment. She was so incredibly turned on.

Cold metal caressed her cheek, startling her into opening her eyes, focused on the gun as it traced her jawline and down her neck. It came to rest, laying parallel on Santana’s thigh, still pointed at her. “Faster,” Brittany airily suggested (read: ordered).

Santana complied easily, searching for her release as she moved more quickly against the blonde’s skin. There wasn’t enough friction, and she groaned, hands unclenching to dig her nails into Brittany’s skin.

“Harder.”

The Latina didn’t know what to do harder. So she growled, nails biting deeper into sensitive flesh and hips grinding down with more pressure. As her orgasm approached it became increasingly difficult to focus, she clenched her jaw and forced her eyes shut once more. She was rutting against Brittany wildly now, desperate for release, though her pleasure had seemingly plateaued.

And then the cold barrel pressed directly over her heart and Santana heard the deafening snap of the hammer striking. The coil that had been wound tightly instantly snapped and she cried out in surprise as her orgasm violently rocked through her. The waves of pleasure shook her to her very core, and as she was shaking and panting, Brittany rolled them over, using her fingers to bring Santana over the edge once more and bring her back down to Earth slowly and gently, placing tender kisses over her face.

Santana couldn’t quite catch her breath.

The blonde was still hovering over her, peppering her jawline and cheeks with soft kisses through ragged breaths. “Britt,” the Latina gasped, struggling for air. The lithe woman’s response was merely burying her face into a tan neck and grunting, while she was grinding herself against Santana’s thigh desperately.

Santana shifted and it had Brittany groaning from deep in her throat, moving her lower half more sporadically. The Latina smirked, lifting her thigh and pressing it hard against drenched underwear. “S’nt’na,” she grunted, grabbing her hips and throwing her head back as she worked her body. Santana smiled, reaching out her cuffed wrists and tracing the twitching muscles of the other’s abdomen.

“Come for me, darling,” she husked, fingertips skating over pale breasts, pointer finger and thumb tweaking pink nipples.

Brittany cried out, jerking her hips down so hard that it forced Santana’s leg flat against the mattress again. Her body quaked, stars shooting from behind her eyes. Then Brittany stiffened, her back going straight before she fell over and landed on her side, panting and grinning.

Santana turned her head, staring at the fool. Brittany was staring back at her, eyes hooded but sated, the corners of her lips curled upwards. “I hate you,” Santana grumbled, even though her own lips were pulled into an equally dopey smile.

“I know,” she laughed throatily.

After rolling her eyes Santana lifted herself into a sitting position, and slid to the floor, searching through their pile of clothes for her utility belt and the keys to unlock her handcuffs. “I can’t believe you pulled the trigger of a loaded gun on me.”

The was a rustle of bed sheets behind her, then Brittany was hanging off the edge of the bed, gun in hand, passing it over sheepishly. “It wasn’t.” Santana cocked her head to the side, taking the weapon from her lover, noticing right away that its weight was unnaturally light in her palm. “I unloaded the clip while you were a bit too busy fucking my stomach.”

Santana blushed deeply, taking the offered ammo clip and setting the two parts on the bedside table. Warm hands slid over her shoulders and rubbed firmly. “Come back to bed,” she asked airily.

The Latina chuckled under her breath, “Let me take off the cuffs first, love.”

Brittany giggled, pressing her lips against a tan shoulder, pointing out the woman’s pair of pants. Santana grabbed them, shifting through the belt until the keys were found. With a relieved sigh, she quickly undid the locks and let the handcuffs clatter to the floor.

After sliding into bed once more, Santana was awarded with being wrapped up in strong arms. She hummed, turning over in the embrace, coming face to face with her lover. Santana lifted her left hand, running her thumb along a freckled cheek, smiling bashfully as she whispered, “You realize if you were anyone else in the world I would have arrested you for even touching my gun..”

“I know,” Brittany whispered back, lacing their fingers together smoothly and pulling Santana’s hand up, until she could press gentle kisses to her red wrist. “I’m sorry,” she murmured against the skin, looking at Santana through her lashes, her eyes shining with sincerity.

“Don’t.” Santana shook her head, rolling Brittany onto her back, and resting her cheek against the blonde’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. “It’s fine, Britt.”

Fingers cautiously ran through dark tresses. “Are you sure?”

“Mhm,” she nodded.

“Really sure?”

“Britt, I promise.” She mumbled, wrapping an arm around her lover’s waist. She hummed in appreciation, feeling Brittany’s fingertips massaging the back of her head through her hair. “Can’t fake that kind of arousal, and definitely not that orgasm, babe.”

There was a soft giggle and Brittany nuzzled the top of the officer’s head. “ _True_.” She continued to comb her fingers through Santana’s hair in a soothing nature. After a while of sitting in silence and soaking in each other’s warmth, Brittany spoke again, “Do you mind if I light a joint?”

Santana huffed, lifting herself up slightly, using Brittany’s sternum as leverage. “Really?” she asked through an irritated sigh.

Freckled cheeks flushed deeply and the blonde drew her lip between her teeth, chewing it bashfully. She only nodded, until Santana narrowed her eyes and gave a harsh pinch at her ribs. Brittany yelped, jumping slightly. “Aw c’mon!” She pouted herself, throwing her lithe body across Santana’s as she reached down to the floor to their pile of clothes.

Santana grunted attempting to push off Brittany’s surprisingly heavy body off hers. “Britt!”

“We can share!” Brittany said with a grin, sitting up and wagging a metal cigarette case in the Latina’s face. Santana rolled her eyes, leaning up against the headboard and crossing her arms over her chest. “Really, we can. It’s a great post-sex bonding experience,” her grin was bright and toothy.

“Have much experience with that?” A fierce scowl.

Brittany rolled her eyes and crawled her way into her lover’s lap, while snapping open the container and flourishing the joints. “Before I met you, maybe,” she teased, running a finger along a tan collarbone. "And now, I only ever want to share joints for post-sex bonding with one lady.” She smirked down, slipping one joint and a lighter from the container, before closing it and tossing it to the floor. “She’s incredible, y’know?”

This caused Santana to finally crack a smile. Brittany grinned back, lifting the perfectly rolled blunt to her nose and inhaling slowly. “She can have a wicked temper sometimes, it’s that Latina blood running through her veins. But she’s also got a sweet side that I think you’d appreciate; that is, if you think her screaming at someone for grabbing my butt on the subway, sweet. To me it is. No one else bothers to rage on people for that stuff in my defense.” A muffled chuckle, as Santana recalled that moment vividly. “No, but really, she’s a sweetheart under her tough-guy badass cop cover.” Brittany’s smile grew fond as she went on, “Sometimes she’ll look at me like I’m everything she’s wanted. Only when she doesn’t think I’m paying attention, like on the off-chance I let her watch me dance at the studio.”

“Okay, fine, we can smoke the doobie together!”

Brittany fell on her side, laughing. “Did you really just say doobie? Santana you are _so_ gay.”

The Latina rolled her eyes and smacked her shoulder, snatching the joint away and shifting onto her stomach. The blonde followed, draping herself lazily across Santana’s muscled shoulders and back, fingertips tickling against tan forearms.

Santana squirmed beneath her lover until she could turn over, their bare torsos pressed together, soft laughs and giggles passing between them as they playfully wrestled. Their play continued on for a while, until both were out of breath and Brittany had been pinned beneath the Latina. “Don’t make me cuff you, Pierce. I’ve already caught you with possession of non-medical marijuana.”

Brittany hummed from low in her throat, running her toes up sculpted calves and hooking her legs around Santana’s waist. “I’m sure I can convince you to let me off, free of charge.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, I’ll use my feminine whiles and charm, yet again,” she flashed a mega-watt smile.

“As an officer of the law, I have uncanny restraint against such tactics,” Santana teased back, knowing the blonde knew that she was full of shit.

“Hmm..” Brittany relaxed against the mattress, reaching out and twirling a wayward dark curl around her finger. “Y’know what’s better than post-sex bonding via sharing pot?”

“What?”

Brittany smiled softly, letting her fingertips gently caress the curve of Santana’s jaw. “Getting high and making love,” she said softly. Santana dipped her head, pressing a kiss to her lover’s knuckles, a shy smile curling at her lips. “It’s a new kind of vulnerability for both of us,” Brittany went on, just as softly, “I want to share it with you.”

Santana closed her eyes and tilted her head, Brittany’s soft palm cupping her cheek. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Santana nodded. Brittany’s smile widened and she pressed a sweet kiss to plump red lips. “It’s not a mind-blowing experience like fucking on E, but it’s still-”

“Why don’t we just do it, and I’ll find out that way, B.”

“Yeah, okay,” she giggled, kissing the officer deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended it here because I just wanted the readers to imagine what the next part would be like for our two lovely ladies. I’m leaving this story open indefinitely because I like sporadically adding pieces like this too it. People keep saying they want it to be a full-blown story but I don’t think it’ll ever develop past these connected one-shots. I’ve never written anything with gunplay before, and I hope I didn’t butcher the topic for anyone out there. Hope you’ve enjoyed.


End file.
